


Candy Corn Debate

by DestielInTheFlames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Candy Corn Debate, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costume, Happy halloween, Haunted House, M/M, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Dean Winchester, Pumpkin carving, TFW 2.0, Team Free Will, Team Free Will 2.0, still bad at tags, tfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielInTheFlames/pseuds/DestielInTheFlames
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 celebrate Halloween together for the first time with pumpkins, candy, costumes, movies, and even a haunted house.





	Candy Corn Debate

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a one chapter fic about TFW 2.0 celebrating Halloween. Enjoy the fluff!

“I’ve seen these...pumpkins.. with faces on them.” Jack stated with a hint of confusion to his voice. Why didn’t these ones have faces yet, and why were they just sitting here? He didn’t even know where they came from.

Sam has gone to pick up items they needed for the bunker, but managed to get distracted. Both Castiel and Jack were confused at the numerous bags scattered on the library table. Dean didn’t blame them. He didn’t even know what the hell his brother returned with from the simple shopping trip. Jack, however, moved on from the bags and walked over to one of the four pumpkins sitting on the table. That’s when he brought up seeing pumpkins with faces carved into them. 

“Yeah, Halloween is tomorrow. It’s a Halloween tradition to carve pumpkins. After they’re carved, you put a candle inside and set it outside of your front door.” Sam replied to Jack with a cheerful tone that confused Dean even more. The two of them hadn’t really celebrated Halloween. Everyday was Halloween for hunters. He knows Cas hasn’t ever celebrated Halloween, and now Jack.

“Are we carving pumpkins?” Jack turned to face the other three men, an excited expression already on his face.

Dean had to ask what Sam was doing with the pumpkins, and why there were a bunch of bags just sitting on the table. They needed a _**few**_ things. “Uh...Sam? What the hell is all of this?” He didn’t care that he interrupted Jack’s question.

“Well, it’s Jack’s first Halloween. I figured he might want to experience some of the festivities.” Sam smiled before looking back at Jack. “That’s why I bought a few Halloween supplies.” He just shrugged at that statement.

Castiel raised an eyebrow from the younger Winchester’s words. He’s known the Winchesters for years, but he’s _**never**_ seen or heard them talk about Halloween. Dean loves eating the candy, he knows that. And there was the witch case on Halloween years back that Sam and Dean needed to work.

“You haven’t done anything for Halloween before.” Castiel said. It was enough for Dean to nod and point over at him.

“He’s not wrong. Why are we suddenly celebrating a day that pretty much happens every other day for us? You’re expecting us all to pull disgusting guts out of pumpkins just to carve something pointless into it. Only a few people outside of us know where the bunker is. I mean, why bother—“ Dean suddenly stopped after his brother tossed a bag of mixed candy at him. “All is forgiven.” He mumbled, immediately ripping the bag open.

Jack was still busy examining the pumpkin, a small smile on his lips. Dean noted he _**did**_ look happier than he’s seen him in a little while. Maybe this whole Halloween celebration thing isn’t the worst idea...

“Can we carve them now?” Jack asked Sam, glancing over at Castiel and Dean. 

“Sorry, kid, but we don’t have anything to carve it with. Tough luck.” Dean was already peeling a third piece of candy open. He didn’t miss the judgmental look Cas was giving him, but he just smirked and shoved the candy into his mouth. That caused the angel to roll his eyes and look back at Jack.

Sam quickly started digging through a couple of plastic bags until he pulled out a few pumpkin carving books. Oh, and they came with the tools needed. _**Great**_.

“Don’t listen to him, Jack. I made sure to buy everything necessary. I’ll lay out some newspapers to put under the pumpkins.” Sam reassured Jack, then shot his brother an angry look. He disappeared out of the room to find newspapers.

Castiel still looked confused when he turned towards Dean. He shook his head at the sight of Dean shoving _**another**_ candy into his mouth. “Dean, I don’t know how to carve a pumpkin.” He admitted with some sort of sadness to his voice.

The older Winchester nearly choked on the sweetart in his mouth. Castiel had sounded so upset by admitting his inexperience with pumpkin carving. Dean only had a few carving experiences. The most recent was years ago with Ben and Lisa. That was about the only time he ever celebrated Halloween except for before their mother died.

“Neither do I.” Jack replied while Dean was still trying to properly swallow the candy. He flashed a smile at Castiel. “Sam and Dean will teach us.”

Dean finally got the candy down. He was about to objectify when Sam came back into the room with a stack of newspapers. He opened them up and laid them out along the floor. After they were covering a big enough area, Sam moved the four pumpkins to sit on newspaper. A second later and he had a knife to cut the pumpkins open with. 

“If you’re done being an asshole, will you open the tools?” Sam glanced at Dean as he stabbed into the first pumpkin. He ignored Dean’s grumbling as he cut each pumpkin open. By the time he was done, the tools were laying on the floor next to the pumpkins. 

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed as he say down in front of the one that he was already examining. He stared up at Sam in questioning. What was the first step? Does he just...carve it?

Castiel had the same questioning look on his face, which Dean found adorable, when he sat down next to Jack. Dean groaned before sitting next to Cas, and Sam handed Dean the bowl to put the seeds in. He then sat down next to Dean. 

“Dig in..” Dean mumbled as he rolled up his flannel sleeves. He ignored the still confused expressions on Cas’ and Jack’s faces. Hesitantly, he reached into the pumpkin. The first feeling of the guts on his hand made him cringe. He _**hated**_ this. He glared at Sam when he started laughing at Dean’s grimaces. 

Sam took a second to control his laughter, then gestured at Castiel and Jack. “Pull our the guts. There’s some scrapers next to you to help get the guts out. If you get seeds that aren’t too covered in the guts, then drop them into the bowl. We can make them for tomorrow.”

Okay, Dean had to admit pumpkin seeds were pretty damn good. They’re not nearly as good as the candy, but good enough. He caught the movement next to him in the corner of his eye and looked up at Cas. The angel was staring at his orange hand in disgust. Good, he hated the guts just as much as Dean did. Jack’s reaction was just as great. His hand was pulled out as soon as it made contact with the guts, which caused some of the guts to cling onto Cas’ trench coat. 

He only laughed when Cas glared briefly at Jack and wiped the guts from the coat. Dean can already tell this is going to be disaster with an angel and nephilim trying to clean and carve pumpkins.

 

*****************************

 

It took a while for everyone to finish cleaning the pumpkin, but they all looked good. Sam explained to Castiel and Jack that they had to find a design to carve. They both gave him a nod. Castiel grabbed the carving book, but Jack only stared at his pumpkin. Dean let it be and chose his own design. He decided the classic pumpkin face with triangle eyes was the way to go. He started carving right away. Sam joined him a couple seconds later. Apparently they were both going for classic pumpkin faces.

Castiel didn’t pull anything from the carving book, but he was certainly carving _**something**_ into the pumpkin. Dean didn’t bother asking. He’d see it after it’s finished 

A minute later and Jack smiled widely after announcing he finished his pumpkin. Sam and Dean glanced at each other. The nephilim didn’t even touch the pumpkin. How could he be finished?

Castiel looked over at Jack’s pumpkin, then smiled. He seemed pleased with whatever Jack had done to the pumpkin. Maybe he didn’t something while cleaning it.

“Let us see.” Dean challenged, pausing his own carving. There was absolutely no way for Jack to have carved any—

Jack turned his pumpkin around to face Sam and Dean. Dean gaped at the sight, and he was positive his brother was having the same reaction next to him. Jack’s pumpkin had the impala carved into it. It wasn’t even possible. The pieces shouldn’t even be staying with the way it’s carved.

“I know you didn’t want to do this, Dean. So, I carved Baby for you as a thank you.” Jack explained with a smile still on his face. He was certainly proud of his work.

Sam nudged Dean’s side with his elbow, whispering “his grace” for only him to hear. That’s how Jack carved it, but it’s still impressive, and he did it for Dean.

Dean nodded slightly, and smiled at the fact Jack carved Baby into his pumpkin just to thank Dean for carving a pumpkin with them. “It’s perfect, Jack. Thank you. I love it!” He gave Jack a nod, and stared at the pumpkin. “You didn’t carve the pimp car, did you?” He joked, looking directly at Castiel.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him and turned his pumpkins to face Dean. He carved a smiley face. A literal smiley face. Not the triangle eyes and happy smile. It has the vertical rectangle eyes and curved up smile. It was actually kinda cute. Wait...can a pumpkin be cute? What was he saying? It’s a interesting pumpkin. Dean will go with that.

“No, but maybe I should have.” Castiel said grumpily. He couldn’t keep the grumpy act up for long. Not when Dean grinned right before leaning in and pecking his lips. 

He knew that would get Cas to forget about the tease. “I love your pumpkin just as much, Cas.” Dean assured with a warm smile that Cas returned. 

 

 

Sam and Dean went back to carving their pumpkins while Jack and Castiel went through the other bags filled with Halloween related things. Jack tried multiple candies even with Dean complaining that he would eat all of the candy. He seemed to love each one. Castiel stayed away from food before and after being human, which means he declined trying any of the candy.

It didn’t take long before they brought their pumpkins outside and set them next to the bunker’s entrance. Sam assured Jack that they would light them up tomorrow night. Now they were standing back in the library having the great candy corn debate. Is candy corn actually good or not?

“Of course it’s good. It’s a Halloween classic!” Dean shouted. He was always team candy corn. It was one of the candies Jack tried a few minutes ago. He better take Dean’s side on this debate.

Sam shook his head. “Just because it’s a Halloween classic doesn’t mean it’s good! People only eat it to feel like they’re actually doing something Halloween related ahead of time.”

Jack stood next to Castiel, both staying out of this argument. Cas can’t pick a side when he’s never tried it, and Jack wasn’t sure he could choose. He felt iffy about the flavor, and he knew better than to get into the Winchesters arguments. Staying back was the best option. It was entertaining watching Sam and Dean Argus about candy corn, anyway.

“Why would they waste their money just to claim that? They wouldn’t! Clearly candy corn is good and that’s why everyone buys it.” The older Winchester rolled his eyes. 

“Exactly, Dean! You just admitted they buy it, but you said nothing about them eating it. Most people buy it, take a damn picture with it, then throw it away.” Sam was shouting just as loudly. Neither seemed to be backing down from this argument.

Jack ignored the argument, starting to dig in the bags. Castiel watched him search through the bags. He pulled out a Michael Myers mask, taking a second to scan it over. Without a word, he slipped it on. Castiel chuckled which caught Sam and Dean’s attention. 

Dean huffed, clearly annoyed with Sam’s part of the arguing. “What’s so funny? Jesus!” He examined when Jack turned to face him. They might deal with all sorts of monsters, but he didn’t even notice the mask on Jack at first. “Dude, are you trying to give me a heart attack!? Why’d you even buy that, Sam!? Dammit!” He shook his head, steadying his breath.

“I bought it for this exact reason. To see you get the shit scared out of you.” Sam laughed loudly. “Good job, Jack.” 

Jack pulled the mask off, shoving it back into one of the bags. He was laughing too at Dean’s panic. 

It’s Sam that mentions how late it is. He heads off to bed with Jack soon deciding he should get his few hours of sleep after yawning. Dean was now standing here with Castiel, digging through the plastic bags. Most of it was candy, but there was a bag filled with what most people considered Halloween movies, which a few of them WERE the Halloween movies. Sam and him never really celebrated Halloween, but that didn’t mean they didn’t see the movies. They were classics.

“Guess what we’re doing tomorrow, Cas.” Dean grinned over at the angel. “We can watch some of these movies all day in the Dean Cave.” After them having to smash the last tv, they eventually bought themselves a tv and set it up in the Dean Cave as a replacement. It was a decent size tv with amazing quality—thank you credit card scams—and it was perfect for the room.

“Aren’t those movies about a serial killer that goes around wearing the mask that Jack put on earlier?” Castiel asked, but it was obvious he didn’t actually need the answer. He knew he was right.

Dean glared at Castiel’s mention of the mask, but nodded. He was still mad that they all laughed at his distress. After he set the movies down on the table, he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. Dean leaned into the body behind him.

Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek. “Jack was only having fun, Dean. You know he didn’t mean to scare you like that.” He murmured into his ear.

“What!?” Dean forced himself to turn around and face Castiel. “I wasn’t scared. I just wasn’t... expecting it. That’s all. Come on, why would I be scared from a stupid mask?” 

The angel chuckled and smiled fondly. He knew he would get the Winchester to admit he got startled by Jack wearing the mask. It was always entertaining listening to Dean try to make poor excuses instead of telling the truth. Jack’s bad at lying, but Dean might just be worse. 

Dean suddenly had a huge grin on his face that made Castiel concerned. It was the mischievous look in his eyes that made him question Dean’s sudden happiness. There wasn’t a chance to ask. Dean grabbed his hand and started dragging him to their room. Cas still had a separate room, but they considered Dean’s room theirs.

Castiel stood in middle of the bedroom while Dean messed with the radio he had. Without warning, the music came crashing through the speakers. It was _**so**_ _**loud**_ and Dean just laughed. He believed the music was AC/DC.

“Dean, Sam and Jack are sleeping!” Castiel yelled over the music, but that only caused Dean to laugh even harder. Oh, this was Dean’s revenge on Jack for scaring him and on Sam for laughing. 

Sam and Jack both stepped into the room. Jack looked downright angry about being startled awake, and Sam just had his bitch face on. He folded his arms tightly against himself, shooting daggers through Dean with his eyes.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Dean. The Winchester hated it because it looked almost identical to Cas’ glare. He’s convinced Jack and Cas are the same person half of the time. He turned off the music, keeping his grin on his lips. 

“Did I wake you? I’m so sorry.” Dean said sarcastically. He glanced over at Cas and shrugged. Of course he was pretending that waking the other two had been unintentional.

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes at his brother playing stupid. “What the hell, Dean? Just because Jack got you with the mask doesn’t mean you have to get revenge. I’m going back to bed. No more! I mean it, Dean.” He turned and promised Jack that Dean wouldn’t be waking them again. He looked over his shoulder to send another ‘I mean it’ face before walking out of the bedroom with Jack.

Dean rolled his eyes again, then shut the door. “I got them good, Cas.” He chuckled, stripping down to only his boxers and his t-shirt. It’s how Dean prefers to sleep. Pants just end up bunched up. It’s much better this way. 

Castiel offered a small smile. “I’ll just watch some Netflix while you sleep.” He turned the tv on and grabbed the remote. It was their new night routine. Dean would sleep and Cas would sit next to him. Castiel would watch Netflix while Dean slept. They were used to this by now.

“I know, Cas. Goodnight.” Dean climbed into bed, underneath the sheets. He leaned over to kiss Castiel deeply before laying down. Neither of them really said I love you. Dean was never one to say those three words to anyone. It was highly rare for him to. It’s the same with Cas. He rarely said those words himself, but they both knew how much they loved each other.

“Goodnight, Dean.” He whispered and turned his attention on the tv screen.

 

*****************************

 

Dean woke up in the morning to find the bed empty except for him. He groaned, looking around the room for Cas. Sometimes Cas goes out of the room before he even wakes up, but it isn’t very often. He knows Dean prefers him being there when he wakes up.

Glancing over at the clock, it says it’s a little after eight in the morning. Dean groans as he sits up and rubs his eyes. He quickly pulls a pair of jeans on. The realization hits him that it’s Halloween! He needs to find Cas to kiss him a good morning and do the classic ‘happy Halloween” saying.

Dean walks out of his bedroom to an empty hallway. The door to Jack’s room is open, and so is Sam’s. Where were they? He searched everywhere he could think of, but they weren’t in any of the rooms. The library was empty. Even the bags weren’t there. Dean continued searching until he eventually found Sam, Castiel, and Jack standing in the Dean Cave. Wait... it was different. There were spiderwebs all over that were made of cotton, orange and black streamers, plastic pumpkins that lit up, and other small decorations. It was like Halloween threw up all over the room, but he actually loved it.

“Happy Halloween, Dean!” Jack greeted him with excitement evident in his voice. He was standing by all of the candy bags.

Dean smiled and walked over to Cas, kissing him softly and mumbling a “good morning” before turning to Jack. “Happy Halloween, kid. I can’t believe you guys managed to do without waking me up.” 

“We respected you getting some sleep.” Sam said with a hint of grumpiness to his tone, but he smiled shortly after and moved to pat his brother on the shoulder. “It was time for us to get into the Halloween spirit... get it?” He chuckled at his own joke.

Dean shook his head with a smile on his own lips. Sam’s joke was lame, but that didn’t stop him from letting out a little laugh. It was also kind of funny. He’d give his brother that much. Even with all of this, he still wouldn’t say he likes Halloween. It’s still just another day for them. 

“We can start your movie marathon as soon as you have finished eating.” Castiel spoke as he held up the first Halloween movie. That got Dean excited. He was secretly a sucker for those movies—Sam already knows that—and apprenticed that they’d all be binge watching the movies together. How often did the four of them get a day off to just relax.

 

 

After Sam, Dean, and Jack finished eating their pancakes that Dean quickly whipped up, they met Castiel back in the Dean Cave. Sam put the movie in the DVD player, then sat down in one of the two recliners. Jack sat down on the floor just as Dean left the room. Castiel frowned, glancing at Jack and Sam. What was the older Winchester doing?

A few minutes later, Dean returned with a big bowl of popcorn in his hands and a few small ones. He let everyone get their portion before setting the big bowl on the table along with his own small bowl. Once again, he left the room for a moment and returned with four beers. Castiel grabbed one of the beers from Dean, and sat down on the floor next to Jack. Dean handed Jack one of the beers and put the two left in the recliners cup holders. He sat down in the second recliner, gesturing to Sam to play the movie.

As soon as the movie started, Jack grew more interested. Castiel never saw the movie before, but he knew about it from the knowledge Metatron planted into his head. Still, he was eager to watch. 

They watched the movie while drinking their beer and eating their popcorn. It was silent except for the movie and sometimes Jack’s questions about it. Sam happily answered any and all of the questions. At some point Dean wiped his hands on his pants before leaning forward to run his fingers through Cas’ hair. If Sam and/or Jack noticed, then they didn’t say anything.

 

 

They got through a couple of the movies before deciding it was time to do something else. Jack asked about using the foosball table and that’s what led them into playing foosball for at least an hour. Castiel and Jack teamed up to take down the Winchesters, but it was an unfair match. Neither of them played before. Sam made Dean and Castiel switch places. It was still just as competitive. They lost track of which team ended up winning, but Dean insisted that Jack and him did. Sam and Cas didn’t argue, but they did make their annoyance clear.

 

The rest of the day was spent like any other day. They researched to make sure there wasn’t a case they had to work, Jack watched tv and did whatever the hell it was he did on the laptop. Castiel went from researching to spending time with Jack. Dean had no idea what they were doing, but hey... Jack liked the time alone with Cas.

When the sun had started to set, Dean announced he found something for them to do a little later. All four of them were sitting back in library for his ‘meeting’ as he called it.

“We’re going to a haunted house!” Dean declared, his eyes wide with excitement. “Only one problem...” he couldn’t believe he was actually suggesting this. It sounded like fun, though. “We’re going to need costumes. That means we leave right now and pick up costumes for ourselves.” The only dressing up he liked was the dressing up he did when they went back in time, or any other time that he dressed like a cowboy. 

Jack was the only one that looked excited. Sam was glaring at him making it obvious that he purposely didn’t buy any of them costumes. Castiel was...well, he was doing the confused head tilt. Dean had to chuckle at the mixed reactions.

“Come on, guys. It’s Halloween. Why be stuck here the whole time?” Since when did he care about Halloween? Oh well.

Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead. “If you really want to do this, then fine, but you have to be sure.”

Dean gave his brother a nod. “Dude, I’m positive. Let’s get going.”

 

*****************************

 

Their trip to the store took longer than expected. By the time they left, it was nearly completely dark outside. Kids were already making their way around for their candy. It wasn’t his fault that the other three were being super picky about a costume. At some point he recommended being pizza to Jack. He was annoyed with each minute they spent in the costume area. Sam yelled at him to stop rushing them just because he already picked a costume.

Dean couldn’t help but choose the most obvious costume for himself. Nothing other than a cowboy. Hey, if he had to dress up to get into this haunted house, then he’d at least be something he liked. Cowboys were one of his favorite things. He blames all of the western movies he has seen in his lifetime.

Jack decided on being a vampire, which Dean kind of hated. They hunted those things, but if that meant leaving sooner, then so be it. They got him the plastic vampire fangs and some fake blood to go along with it. Dean tried to talk the kid out of an actual cape, but he refused to leave without one. So, he got a cape and white and black face paint. He was going all out for this.

Sam might’ve been the pickiest other than Castiel. He took forever finding a costume. It ended with him choosing a zombie. It meant buying random clothes to rip up and a lot of face paint. Hell, he even got red colored contacts. Jack has asked for some, but Dean fought him on that. He already had color changing eyes. 

Castiel was denying every costume. Dean kept pointing out certain ones, but the angel wouldn’t have it. He admitted to feeling slightly uncomfortable with dressing up. Dean assured him it would be fun, but he found a good solution to the problem. If Cas really didn’t want to do much, then he’d make it work. Dean grabbed some black feathered wings and a black halo. There. Good enough. Castiel complained the whole rest of the time through the store. Dean must’ve tuned it out at some point. He didn’t even notice when Cas finally stopped.

Sam made sure they bought some scissors to cut the clothing apart with. He changed in the store bathroom, cut parts of the clothes, and put the face paint on. Jack did the same, but Sam helped him with the paint. Dean already changed into the cowboy costume before Sam and Jack went into the bathroom. He helped slide the wings onto Cas’ back, then placed the halo on Cas’ head. He smirked with a satisfied expression. An angel dressed as an angel... that’s funny. Dean didn’t hold back his laughter. That resulted in Castiel grumbling to himself again.

 

Dean was just grateful that Cas’ angry mumbles stopped by the time they reached the haunted house and lined up. There were a lot of people already there. Dean noticed the stares they were receiving and smirked proudly. “See? They’re all jealous of our costumes.”

Jack looked around and ignored Dean’s comment. He frowned at the house. “What exactly do they do to us once we’re inside?”

“People are dressed up and hiding so they can jump out and scare you. Don’t worry, this isn’t one where they’re allowed to touch you... is it, Dean?” Sam looked at his brother with concern. 

“Nah, I would’ve accidentally punched someone in the face. This is a completely hands off zone.” Dean gestured to himself, but Sam just turned his attention back to Jack.

“I would have punched someone.” Castiel definitely had a possessive look in his eyes as he spoke. Dean _**loved**_ it. 

The older Winchester laughed and placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Totally did not mean it in a sexual way, Cas. They’re not allowed to do that at all. I meant grabbing by the shoulders and pulling you. All of that.”

Castiel relaxed under Dean’s touch and reassurance right before they finally got to enter the house. 

It was really dark inside. Black lights were one of the main lighting sources and some other purple lights. Strobe lights were everywhere along with smoke. There were creepy props surrounding them. Barely inside they entered an area with a clown standing in the corner. Sam and Dean knew it was a real man, but Castiel and Jack... didn’t expect it. When it jumped out at them, Jack and Cas both jumped to the side. Their eyes were so wide. The Winchester started laughing.

It was already tense from the first scare. Each scare was worse than the previous one. One of the areas included a girl with long black hair and a white nightgown jumping at them from behind with a fake axe in hand. That one terrified Jack. Castiel flinched pretty badly, too. It was a long walk through with those two. There were a few parts that Sam and Dean jumped at, but they didn’t remain on edge like Jack or Cas. You’d think it wouldn’t really phase them, but maybe it did because they knew they couldn’t fight back against the people jumping out of them. They were used to being able to fight back.

It was a relief when they exited the back of the house. In the back was a sort of Halloween party with drinks and a DJ. Jack chugged down some beer, causing Dean to chuckle. Tonight was maybe the best night of his life in a long while. Sam was pulled aside to dance with some brunette woman in a cop costume. Dean only grinned when his brother gave him silent ‘help me’ eyes. No way was he helping Sam get out of that situation. 

Jack was talking to man and woman in, ironic much, Jack and Sally costumes. Man, this was truly a great night. Or he thought it was until Castiel was suddenly being pulled away by a blonde woman in a devil costume. That’s also ironic, but not funny like the Jack and Jack thing. Cas is _**his**_ man..angel...whatever. 

“Wanna dance, angel?” The woman asked Castiel with a smirk. “Opposites attract.. a devil and an angel.” Her words were slurred and that’s how both Dean and Cas knew she already had a lot to drink. Either way, Dean was getting angry at her still holding Cas’ hands and just the way she was looking at him. There was a hungry look in her eyes that made him want to rip her to shreds.

Castiel looked shocked and shook his head. “No, uh...I don’t dance.” He spoke quietly, and Dean ripped him from the woman’s hands. His arms wrapped around Cas’ waist as he pulled him in for a passionate and possessive kiss. Castiel instantly kissed back, arms wrapping around Dean’s neck. When they broke the kiss, Dean turned to the woman with a grin on his face.

“He doesn’t dance with anyone except for me.” Dean snarled before pulling Castiel away from the woman. He ignored the scoff she let out as they walked away from her. Cas is _**his**_ and only _**his**_.

“Sam! Jack! We’re leaving now!” Dean yelled out through the loud music. Jack and Sam walked back over to him and Cas. “I don’t like the way anyone here is looking at Cas.”

Sam’s expression was suddenly an amused one as he looked around. He gestured around them and chuckled. “Dean, no one is even looking at Cas.”

“Yeah, well... I still don’t like it.” Dean mumbles already dragging Cas towards the exit. 

“Dude, that doesn’t make sense.” Sam replied even as Jack and himself followed his brother. 

 

*****************************

 

“Told ya the first Halloween wasn’t even the best one.” Dean spoke proudly. They had managed to watch all of the Halloween movies that Sam had bought. None of them minded that they went through a couple bags of candy during the watching spree, or the number of beers they had. Partly because it was already midnight, not even Halloween anymore. They parted for bed after realizing the time.

Castiel watched as Dean changed from the cowboy costume to a clean pair of boxers. Sam and Jack were probably still cleaning the face paint off and changing to their pajamas. That’s what they get for choosing such complicated costumes. 

“You know, you look cute with that halo and those wings.” Dean complimented earning a blush from the angel. 

“Your cowboy attire was very pleasing itself, Dean.” Castiel smiled and pulled the wings and halo off. Neither of them cared where the costumes ended up right now. Dean needed sleep and Castiel just wanted to lay with him.

Dean chuckled and climbed into the bed, patting the spot next to him for Castiel to join. Castiel slid the trench coat and suit jacket off before taking the tie off. His shoes joined the other clothing before he climbed into the bed with Dean.

“Gotta say.. yesterday wasn’t as bad as I thought. I mean, you guys did an amazing job with the decorations. The foosball and binging movies was awesome. We rarely ever get to have moments like that, man.” Dean sighed, smiling over at Castiel. “And the haunted house was hilarious. Don’t even mention her.” No way did he want to talk about the woman flirting with Cas.

Castiel grabbed one of Dean’s hands, squeezing it tightly. “I wouldn’t dare to speak of that ever again. It’s good to see you this happy, Dean.”

 _‘It feels amazing being this happy’,_ Dean thought to himself. 

“Get some sleep, Dean.” Castiel said softly, leaning over to kiss his temple. Dean nodded and laid down with Cas. He turned his back to the angel awaiting his warmth against his bare skin. Castiel happily wrapped his arms around Dean, pressed against his back.

Dean smiles at the feeling and from thinking of everything from Halloween.

Maybe Halloween isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
